Bratz Forever Diamondz Tour
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: The Bratz are on their Forever Diamondz tour. Jade and Koby like eachother so will they get together? Read and Review. Chapter 4 now up!
1. The Open Road and Phoenix,AZ

Bratz:Forever Diamondz tour

Chapter 1: The open road and Phoenix, AZ

"I am so ready to hit the road." Sasha said putting her stuff into the Bratz Forever Diamondz tour bus. "Yeah," Jade said. "We're going to Canada, Nevada, everywhere." "I hate road trips." Cloe said. "Why Angel Face?" Yasmin asked Cloe. "Don't you know what happens on the open road, don't you know?" Cloe asked. "No Cloe," Sasha said with her hands on her hips. "What?" "Umm...hello," Cloe answered. "Alien encounters, the guy with the hook that tries to get into your car, that cute little stray dog that turns out to be a rat, the headless horseman!" "Doesn't he live in Connecticut?" Yasmin teased. "Ha ha." Cloe said. "You're driving first Angel." Sasha said. "Uuugh!" Cloe groaned. "Come on." Jade said. The girls got behind Cloe and pushed her onto the bus. "I'm glad I didn't fall on my face." Cloe said getting behind the wheel. Sasha got into the passenger seat and Jade and Yasmin sat on the couch. The Bratz waved bye to their families and then drove off.

"I am so glad that we have GPS." Sasha said putting her Hilary Duff CD in. "Look," Jade said. "It's the Golden Gate Bridge." Sasha snapped a picture. Cloe was to busy thinking about the open road mishaps. "Yo Cloe," Yasmin said. "When can we break out your rice krispie treats and homemade cookies?" "In a minute." Cloe said. Jade and Yasmin were playing The Game Of Life board game. "Sasha, tell me you brought more CD's." Cloe said starting to get sick of Hilary Duff. "Uh...duh," Sasha said rolling her eyes. "I never ever ever ever travel with only one CD." "Thank God." Yasmin said. "Whatever." Sasha said laughing. "What's the first stop Jade?" Cloe asked. "The first top is, "Jade began. "Phoenix, Arizona." "Hey," Sasha said. "That's where Melody from The Pussycat Dolls is from." "So is Ashley." Yasmin added looking up from her Teen Scene magazine. "Really?" Cloe asked. "Yeah." Yasmin said looking back down at her magazine. "Did you bring a copy of our magazine?" Jade asked. "Yep." Yasmin said pulling it out of her bag and handing it to Jade. "Thanks girl." Jade said. Sasha was singing and Cloe's eyes were locked on the road. "When will we land in Phoenix?" Sasha asked. "In three hours." Cloe said. "I can't wait," Yasmin said. "I've been wanting to see the Grand Canyon since I was a little girl." "Me too." Jade and Sasha said together. "Can't wait." Cloe said. The Bratz rode and rode.

"Here we are," Cloe said pulling into the parking lot. "We're in Phoenix, home of Pussycat Dolls, Ashley Roberts and Melody Thornton." "Thank you tour guide Cloe." Jade said sarcastically. "You are welcome tourist Jade." Cloe said. Yasmin and Sasha were dying laughing. "You guys are so weird." Yasmin said. "Let's get our hotel rooms and see the sites of Phoenix." Sasha said. "You want to find a music store don't you?" Cloe questioned. "That too." Sasha added getting her knapsack. The Bratzpack got off of their bus and went into the hotel. They went over to the check in booth and Yasmin said, "Excuse me, four of Bratz." "Yes," the manager said. "You have the Superstar Suite, on the top floor, the bellman will show you." Behind the Bratz were 2 bellmen, with their stuff on the cart. "Let's hit it." Sasha said following the bellmen. Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade followed behind her. Soon enough, the girls were up to their room. Yasmin opened the door and saw one of the greatest rooms ever. "Thanks guys." Sasha said giving the bellmen tips. They left and then Yasmin said, "Two bedrooms, two beds and a bathroom in each." "I'm sharing with Yasmin." Cloe said. Yasmin slapped Cloe's palm. "Me and Jade got the other." Sasha said. "And the boys will come in the morning." Jade said. Yasmin thought about her boyfriend, Eitan, who was coming with Dylan, Cameron, and Koby. "I can't wait." she said. "Let's go shopping." Jade said. Shopping was the Bratz favorite sport. They did that every Saturday because they were always in school during the week. The girls left the hotel and to the Phoenix Shopping Mall.

"Look at these shoes?" Jade said picking up some diamond boots. "I have to have these." "Well," Sasha said. "Buy them." Jade took the boots and paid for them. "Celeb sighting," Yasmin exclaimed. "Melody Thornton is coming this way with Ashley Roberts of The Pussycat Dolls." "Oh my gosh." Cloe said. "Get out paper and pens." Sasha said. The girls took out notepads and a pen and then walked toward Melody and Ashley who were now in the store. "Excuse me." Cloe said. Melody and Ashley turned around and Melody said, "Well hi." "You're Melody and Ashley of the Pussycat Dolls." Yasmin said. "Wow," Ashley said. "You must love us." "We like, look up to you." Sasha said about to jump up and down. "May we please have your autographs and possibly an interview for a teen magazine with you guys and the rest of the Dolls?" Jade asked. "Sure sweeties." Melody said smiling. Ashley and Melody autographed the pads. "Yes to the interview too." Ashley said. "We're staying at the Phoenix Hotel." Melody added. "So are we." Cloe said. "We're on a Forever Diamondz tour." Sasha added. "Cool." Melody said. "We're staying in the Superstar Suite." Jade said. "Wow," Ashley said. "We're staying in the other Superstar Suite." "See ya later." Melody said walking away with Ashley. "Bye." Sasha said. "Let's get back to the hotel." Cloe said starting to head out of the store. The girls went back to the hotel.

"They're coming." Jade said. "I can't belive this, we got an interview with The Pussycat Dolls." Cloe added. There was a knock at the door. Jade opened it to see six women, The Pussycat Dolls. "Is this the Bratz room?" lead singer Nicole asked. "Yeah." Cloe said about to scream. "Come on in." Sasha said. The dolls came in and sat down. "Let's do this." Yasmin said sitting on the floor with the girls. "We're gonna start by you guys telling us your names, first and last." Sasha said getting out her notebook. "And Bunny Boo here is gonna write it all down." Jade said painting her nails. "Go." Yasmin said. "Okay," Nicole said. "I'm Nicole Scherzinger." Melody said, "I'm Melody Thornton." Carmit said, "I'm Carmit Bachar." Ashley said, "I'm Ashley Roberts." Kimberly said, "I'm Kimberly Wyatt." And finally, Jessica said, "And I'm Jessica Sutta." "And we're the Pussycat Dolls." they all said together. Sasha scribbled everything down. "Okay," Cloe said. "We know that you girls, are like, on top of the world, so how does that feel?" "It feels great," Melody said. "We're really happy that little girls and some guys are inspired by us." "Cool," Jade said. "Now, are all of you working on a solo project?" "Yeah," Ashley answered. "I'm gonna be in a dance movie that's coming out next year, Nicole is working hard, Mel is working too, and we're all just pretty much working, trying to put everything into place." "We're just down here hangin' out together." Carmit added. "Okay," Sasha said. "Nicole, if you go on tour without the rest of the girls, will you like, really miss them?" "Yes I will," Nicole answered. "I love them a lot and I will totally miss them." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Now-" Yasmin was cut off when there was a knock at the door. "One sec." she said. She opened it to see Eitan, Cameron, Dylan, and Koby. "Surprise." they said. "I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow." Yasmin said hugging Eitan. "We wanted to surprise you guys." Dylan said. "Yeah," Koby said. "So we came today." Dylan spotted the Pussycat Dolls and said, "And who do we have here?" "Down Dylan." Cloe said. Dylan was to busy staring at Melody, who was talking to Sasha about music. "Dylan," Jade said. "Let me save you some time, Melody is eight years older than you and she doesn't want you." "Sorry guys." Yasmin said to the Dolls. "It's okay." they said. "Will you still show us a PCD move?" "Sure." Kim said standing up. The rest of the girls stood up as well as the Bratz. "We're gonna do, a head spin." Melody said. "Okay cool." Jade said. The dolls demonstrated and then Jessica said, "You ready?" "Yeah." the Bratzpack answered. Together, the Pussycat Dolls and the Bratz did a head spin. "Cool." Yasmin said. "Groov-a-licious." Sasha said. "Now we better go," Nicole said. "Our flight leaves in two hours." "Okay," Cloe said. "Bye." the girls said giving the Bratz hugs. "See ya." the Bratz said. The Dolls left and Dylan said, "Are you guys happy to see us?" "Duh." Sasha said with her hands on her hips. "Let's get some sleep." Yasmin said yawning. The boys went to their room and the Bratz went on to sleep.

"Let's go guys, we have four hours to put together a rockin' outfit." Sasha said the next morning. It was eight 'o' clock in the morning and the Bratz were up and dressed. "Okay," Jade said. "Let's wear out Diamond shirts, shoes, and jeans. "Gotcha." Yasmin said. The Bratz changed into their outfits. "The concert's in four hours so we can hang out if you want." Sasha said. "They have a piano in the music room so I'm going down there." Jade said. "I"ll go with." Koby said. "Thanks." Jade said. "Me and Eitan are going for a walk." Yasmin said holding Eitan's hand. "So are me and Cam." Cloe said. "I'll stay here with Dylan." Sasha said. Jade, Koby, Cloe, Cameron, Yasmin, and Eitan left the room.

"You can play the piano?" Koby asked Jade. "Yeah," Jade said. "I took lessons from age eight to thirteen." "Cool." Koby said. Jade and Koby approached the music room to find that it was empty. Jade went and sat down at a piano. Koby stood behind her. "I'll be right back, bathroom." he said. "Okay." Jade said. Koby left and Jade began to play the song Rainy Day, by Janel Parrish. She sang, _"I wake up in the morning, remember that you're gone," _Koby came back and heard Jade singing, _"And I'm awake on this, Rainy Day and I'm, watching as my tears fall down the window pane, yeah yeah, Didn't I baby, treat you right, and I watch the rain it makes us pure again, yeah yeah yeah yeah." _Koby began to clap. Jade turned around, saw him, and blushed. "How come you didn't tell anyone you could sing like that?" he asked sitting beside her. "I don't know, " she answered. "I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself." "You have an amazing gift, a voice inside of you." Koby said gazing into her eyes. "Yeah," Jade said. "I guess, but my parents really don't even want me singing, but I just do it." "So what," Koby said. "What matters is that you wanna sing." Just when Jade was about to say somthing, Koby leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jade's heart was about to explode. She then parted the kiss and said, "What was that for?" "I really like you Jade, and well, I'm glad to be here with you." Jade hugged Koby and then asked, "Want me to sing some more?" "Okay." Koby said. Jade sang, _"Tried to come and see you, but you won't let me in, I know we've had our moments, but can we start again." _Jade sang and sang until the end of the song. "You rock." Koby said. "I know." Jade said smiling. Koby laughed and then, he and Jade went back to up to the room.

"Wanna play would you rather?" Sasha asked Dylan in the room. "I don't know." Dylan said putting his arm around Sasha. Jade and Koby entered the room and Sasha said, "What's up peeps?" "Nothin'," Koby said. "Except the fact that Jade can sing like, Janel Parrish." "You're kidding." Sasha said. "We knew that she could sing but dang." Dylan said. "Jade sing." Koby said. Jade sang, _"And I'm awake on this, Rainy Day and I'm, watching as my tears fall down the window pane, yeah yeah, didn't I baby, treat you right, and I watch the rain it makes us pure again, yeah yeah yeah yeah." _Yasmin, Eitan, Cloe, and Cameron walked in while she was singing. "You rock sista." Yasmin said. "I'll say." Cloe said. "Yasmin's the one with the real voice though." Jade said. "I don't sing that well." Yasmin said. "What are you saying Pretty Princess?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Sasha said. "You totally rock, especially when you're singing You've Got It, Let Go, and Hang On, and Rock The World, and Nobody's Girl." "Yasmin, you could really go far in the music business." Eitan said. "You think so?" Yasmin asked putting her head on Eitan's shoulder. "We know so." Dylan said. "Now let's go and turn this concert out." Sasha said. The Bratz checked out of the hotel and went to Phoenix Concert Hall.

"And please welcome you're entertainment for the next hour, they're rockin' hot and rockin' the world, give it up for the Bratz." the announcer announced. The Bratz went on stage and sang all of the songs, from their very first single, Bein Who We Are, all the way to One Of A Kind. After it was done, they went outside and got on the tour bus, and headed for Las Vegas. Little did they know that Sasha had a huge surprise for them.

What's the surprise? Chapter 2 coming soon. R&R. No flames.


	2. The Surprise and Las Vegas,NV

Chapter 2: The surprise and Las Vegas, NV

_"Let go, let yourself be free, show how you feel inside, let go and let the whole world see cause you never know if you never try." _Yasmin sang. "Does she ever stop singing?" Jade asked. "Not by the looks of it." Eitan said. "Very funny." Yasmin said taking off her headphones. "Just kidding." Eitan said giving her a kiss. "Hey Jade," Sasha said. "Next stop please." Jade picked up the paper and said, "The next stop on our tour people is, Las Vegas, Nevada." "Thanks tour guide Jade." Yasmin said sarcastically. Jade smiled. Cloe and Sasha laughed. "Hey Pretty Princess," Sasha said. "I can't pull over for your surprises so go and look in my bag." Yasmin did what she was told and came back with her mouth wide open. "What?" Cloe asked. "Backstage passes to the Pussycat Dolls Lounge concert, they're performing there tonight." Yasmin said. "OMG!" Jade and Cloe exclaimed. "How did you get these?" Jade asked taking one from Yasmin. Cloe and the boys took one too and Yasmin took the other one and gave the last one to Sasha. "Okay," she said. "Melody and I were talking and she said why don't you come to our concert tomorrow if you have time and I was like, okay, and she gave them to me." "Oh my gosh." Cloe said. "Wait, rewind," Yasmin said. "Don't you have to be like twenty-one to get in there." "Already taken care of," Sasha said driving past the sign that said, Nevada Welcomes You. "Melody said that one of the guards is her cousin and that they would meet us at the Flamingo Hotel at seven so we can go there together, so we can get in." "Thanks Sash." Jade said. "We're here, look." Yasmin said pointing to the sign that said, Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas. "Cool." Cloe said. "That's majorly cool." Cameron said taking a picture. "Look," Dylan said. "Theres the Flamingo." Sasha pulled into the Flamingo parking lot. "Cool." Yasmin said. The Bratz got their bags, got out, and went into the hotel. "Excuse me," Sasha said at the manager desk. "Eight of Bratz." "Yes," the manager said. "You have two luxury suites on the top floor." The bellmen were behind the Bratz and the boys. They took their bags and went up to their room. "Coolness." Jade said opening the door. "We're really living the luxury life." Yasmin said. "Okay," Sasha said. "We need to shop and be back here in two hours." "I'll work on wardrobe." Jade said. "I'll work on make-up." Cloe said. "I'm on accessories." Yasmin said. "And I'm on hair." Sasha said. The Bratz slapped eachother's palms. The boys came in and said, "Let's hit it."

"I say we wear denim mini skirts, and get some white tube tops, and black knee-high go-go boots." Jade said in the store. "And we can use the rhinestones in your design kit." Sasha added. "Do you have your hot glue gun?" Cloe asked. "Sure do." Jade said. "So we can put PCD on the tops in hot glue first, then sprinkle the rhinestones and gems on." Yasmin said. "And then blow dry it dry." Sasha said. "My turn," Yasmin said walking toward the front to pay for the stuff. "I say big gold hooped earrings, gold and silver bracelets, and our diamond necklaces, and a ring on each hand." "Rockin'," Cloe said. "My turn, we all go for our party compacts." "Okay," Sasha said. "Me next, go for straight hair." "Okay." Cloe said. The Bratz paid for their things and then returned to the hotel.

"That was the Nicole." Sasha said snapping her phone shut. "So?" Jade asked putting on her hand made PCD tube top. "She said that they will be here in thirty." Sasha said putting on her accessories. "Okay." Yasmin said. The Bratz got dressed and walked over to the boys room. Cameron let them in and gave Cloe a kiss. "We're ready." Yasmin said. "Dylan and Eitan are getting ready." Cameron said. "We can see." Jade said going over to sit by Koby. Eitan and Dylan came out and Yasmin kissed Eitan. Sasha's cell rang again so she answered, "Hello?" "Hey Sasha, it's Melody, we're downstairs in the lobby." Melody said. "We'll be right there." Sasha said before snapping her phone shut. "Let's go." she said. "Which one was that?" Yasmin asked. "Mel, she said come on." Sasha answered heading toward the door. The Bratz and the boys went downstairs. Sasha saw the Dolls and hugged Melody. "Thanks for the passes." Yasmin said giving them hugs. "No problem, you guys could probably write about the concert in the magazine." Kimberly said. "Did you guys make those tops?" Nicole asked. "Yeah," Cloe said. "And we have to wear our PCD hoodies." "Well," Carmit said. "What are we waiting for, let's go." The Bratz and the boys joined the Pussycat Dolls in the limo and rode to the concert.

"And this is our dressing room." Jessica said. "Wow, a lot better than ours." Jade said. "I can't believe you guys are only fourteen, and are like, on top of the world." Nicole said. "Neither can we." Cloe said. "Come on," Melody said. "Let's go on stage." The Dolls went on stage and did their concert. The Bratz and the boys stayed backstage. After the concert, the Pussycat Dolls took the Bratz and boys back to the hotel.

"Come on guys," Sasha said the next morning. "Get up, we have to get ready." Yasmin opened her eyes and said, "Sasha, what time is it?" "Almost ten-thirty, I just woke up." Sasha said. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late, the concert is at noon." Yasmin said going across the room to the other bedroom to wake up Jade and Cloe. "Get up guys, it's almost ten-thirty!" she shouted. Jade and Cloe opened their eyes and sat up. "What?!" Jade exclaimed. "Sasha just woke up, then she woke me up, and now we have to hurry up." Yasmin said. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late, and then everyone will hate us, and we'll go under, and then, I'll have to live in a little cottage in South America just to hide my face in shame, and, and-" Cloe was cut off when Sasha came in and said, "Chill Drama Mama." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Sasha, you go in our bedroom and shower, I'll take this shower, Jade, figure out what we will wear, Cloe, go and wake up the boys." "Gotcha." the girls said. Yasmin grabbed her towel and body wash and got into the shower in Cloe and Jade's room. Sasha got into the shower in her and Yasmin's room. Jade picked out their Pretty 'n' Punk outfits, Cloe woke the boys and told them to hurry before returning to the room. "What are we wearing?" she asked Jade. "Pretty 'n' Punk." Jade answered. Yasmin got out of the shower and put her bathrobe on. "What are we wearing?" she asked Jade. "Pretty 'n' Punk." Jade answered. "I'll tell Sasha." Yasmin said going back to her room. Sasha came out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe. "Did Jade say what we were wearing?" she asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Pretty 'n' Punk." "Cool." Sasha said brushing her hair. "Your outfits are in there." Cloe said coming into Sasha and Yasmin's room to get in the shower. "Okay." Sasha said. Yasmin and Sasha went to get their outfits. They got dressed and put on make-up. "I just packed up my clothes." Yasmin said. Sasha did the same and Cloe came out of the bathroom and went to her room. She got dressed and said, "I'm going to check and see if the boys are up." "Okay." Jade said. Jade got dressed and packed up her clothes. She packed up Cloe's also and put them into the main room. Sasha and Yasmin put their bags in the main room too. Cloe returned with the boys. "You guys ready?" Koby asked. By now it was eleven-thirty. "Let's just go." Sasha said holding Dylan's hand. The Bratz and boys left the hotel and went to the Las Vegas Concert Arena.(Made up place)

"Let's get out there." Sasha said once there. The girls went on stage and sang their songs. After they were done, they got on the bus and headed for the airport, so they could go to New York City, New York.


	3. New York City,New York

Chapter 3: New York City, New York

"This is so cool." Sasha said on the plane. The Bratz were flying first class. Yasmin and Eitan were reading books. Sasha and Dylan were trying out eachother's CD's. Cloe and Cameron were playing Truth Or Dare and Jade and Koby were sharing milkshake. "Okay, Dylan," Sasha said. "I love you, but you have so got to get rid of the Green Day CD." "No doubt," Dylan said. "I haven't listened to that since the day after I bought it." "Which was when?" Sasha asked. "A year and a half ago." Dylan answered. "Whoa." Sasha said. "We will be landing in ten minutes." the pilot said over the intercom. "Yahoo!" Cloe and Jade shouted. "We're in NYC." Jade said. "The coolest city ever." Yasmin said. "Next to Stilesville." Sasha added. "I hope they have video games in the rooms." Dylan said. "Why?" Cloe asked. "Because," Dylan answered. "I wanted to have a video game challenge with Yas, so I can beat her." "Oh whatever," Yasmin said realizing the plane had landed. "I've played Grand Theft Auto, Silent Hill, everything." "Still can't beat me." Dylan said getting his bag. "Watch me." Yasmin said. The Bratz and the boys got off of the plane and went to their limo. They went to the Hilton Hotel.

"This is so cool." Jade said once in their room. The Bratz were in their room waiting for the boys to come over so Dylan and Yasmin could have their video game challenge. "So," Cloe said. "How long will it take for you to humiliate Dylan?" "I say ten minutes." Sasha said. "I say five." Yasmin said. "I say at least fifteen." Jade said. "Just not long." Yasmin said. There was a knock at the door. Yasmin opened it to see the boys standing there. "Alright," Dylan said. "Let me hurry up and humiliate you." "Whatever." Yasmin said. "You still have a chance to forfeit." Dylan said sitting on the floor. "No." Yasmin said. "I'm gonna beat you." Dylan said. "No you're not." Yasmin said turning on the GameCube. Dylan got a controller and gave the other one to Yasmin. Yasmin and Dylan played Grand Theft Auto, Silent Hill, and Super Smash Time(made up). Yasmin beat Dylan in all three. "Okay," she said. "What happened to the, I'm Going To Beat You?" "Whatever," Dylan mumbled. "Congrats." "Can't hear you, say it louder." she said. "Congrats." he said a little louder. "Louder." Yasmin said. "Stop teasing me." Dylan said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "You've had enough humiliation." "Did you bring your skateboard?" Dylan asked. "Duh," Yasmin said. "If I'm going away from home, as in out of the state, I take it with me, what about you?" "Yeah," Dylan said. "Wanna go boarding later?" "I guess, maybe now." Yasmin said. "Go change." Dylan said. Yasmin went into her and Sasha's room to change. "You do know that Yasmin's like, on the Stiles High Skateboarding team, and she's like an excellent boarder." Sasha pointed out. "Yeah," Dylan said. "But I have more experience at boarding, so maybe I can beat her." Eitan, Cameron, and Koby laughed. Yasmin came back with her denim capris on, along with her _I Love To Skateboard _t-shirt, and her blue and white sneakers. "Come on, I'm ready." she said. "But what about your elbow pads and knee pads. "I'll put them on when we get there." Yasmin said. "What about your helmet?" Dylan asked. "It's all in my backpack." Yasmin said with her hands on her hips. "I'll go and get my stuff and we'll all meet downstairs." Dylan said. "Cool." Cloe said. The boys went to get their things. Cloe, Jade, and Sasha got their boards and saftey gear, and then went downstairs. The boys met them and then, they got into the limo and went to the Skateboard Park.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dylan asked. "Awww," Yasmin teased. "Is someone scared?" "No," Dylan said. "I just don't want you to get hurt because if you do, Eitan will probably kill me." "Whatever," Yasmin said. "Remember, I've fallen off my board a million times, I do ice skate and I did break my arm doing that." "How?" Dylan asked. "I jumped and did a spin and when I was trying to land, I fell on my arm." Yasmin answered. "Ouch," Sasha said. "That had to hurt." "It did," Yasmin said. "Cause between me and that hard ice, yeah." "That's on my list of things I'll never do." Jade said. "Let's go." Dylan said. Dylan and Yasmin went over to the ramps. Two boys were over there and one said to Yasmin, "Are you sure you can handle the big ramp?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I'm on the Stiles High Skateboarding team." "Prove it." the other boy said. "Fine." Yasmin said. She got on her board and sped off down the ramp. She did a 720 degree turn and four 360 degree turns before going back to the other side. She flipped her board up in the air with her foot and caught it in her arms. "Whoa." Dylan said. "What's the matter," Yasmin teased. "Can't do a seven twenty and a three sixty?" "Of course," Dylan said. "It just seems weird that you can." Dylan did his tricks and confirmed that Yasmin could beat him. The Bratz and th boys went back to the hotel.

"Thanks, bye." Sasha said snapping her phone shut. "So where's the concert tomorrow?" Yasmin asked painting her nails. "Okay," Sasha said. "Our manager says that it's at Radio City Music Hall." "Really?" Cloe asked taking a sip of water. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Very cool." "We need to go shopping tomorrow morning." Jade added. "And be back here by eleven-thirty." Sasha said. "I made a schedule," Jade said turning her laptop around so everyone could see. "We could leave here a eight tomorrow morning, shop for two and a half hours, and then head back here." "Gotcha." Yasmin said. "We'll go back to our room then so we can all sleep." Eitan said. "Totally." Koby said. "Night guys." Jade said. Sasha gave Dylan a kiss and Yasmin gave Eitan one. The boys went back to their room and the Bratz went to bed.

"We better get back to the hotel now." Yasmin said in the mall the next morning. They had been up since eight that morning. "You said it." Sasha said. The Bratz paid for their things and went back to the hotel. They got dressed and headed to Radio City Music Hall. Once there, they did their concert, got on the bus, and then headed for Richmond, Virginia. 


	4. Richmond, Here We Come

Chapter 4: Richmond, here we come!

"I can't wait until we get there." Yasmin said. "Neither can I." Jade said. Jade was driving and Koby was in the passenger seat. Sasha and Dylan were listening to music. Cloe and Cameron were reading books with Yasmin and Eitan. Yasmin was all into a book. "Whatcha reading Pretty Princess?" Sasha asked. "The fourth Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants book." Yasmin answered. "Cool." Jade said. "Who's up for I Spy?" Cameron asked. "No one." Sasha said. Everyone seemed to agree with Yasmin. Jade was about to say somthing when Sasha shouted, "Jade look out!" Jade looked and slammed on brakes. She was about to hit a girl. The girl looked as though she was about the Bratz age. She had on blue jeans, a white tank top soaked with blood, and a pair of Phat Farm sneakers. "Maybe we should help her?" Cloe said. "What," Jade said. "No phobias this time." The others laughed. "Very cute." Cloe said. Jade got out and walked over to the girl. "Excuse me," Jade said. "We're sorry, but can we help you?" The girl looked at Jade and said, "Just get me away from here." The girl said. Jade led the girl onto the bus. Yasmin immediatly got up and said, "Oh my gosh, what happeded to you?" The girl sat on the couch while Jade began to drive. "Are you gonna tell us, it's always better to talk." Cloe said. "Okay," the girl said. "My friends, or so-called friends, beat me up," the girl explained. "They cut me on my stomach." She lifted up her shirt and they saw the cut, and it was deep. "I'll get the first aid kit." Sasha said standing up. She got the first aid kit and said, "This stuff might be a little cold but don't move." The girl nodded okay. Sasha put the stuff on the girl's stomach where she was cut. She then wrapped up the cut with a bandage and said, "Better?" "Yeah." the girl said. "So what's your name?" Yasmin asked. "Vanessa," she answered. "You?" "Oh," Yasmin said. "I'm Yasmin, this is Eitan, Cloe, Cameron, Dylan, Sasha, Koby, and Jade." "It's nice to meet all of you and thank you so much." Vanessa said. "NP," Cloe said. "Now, we need to get in contact with your parents." "No," Vanessa said. "They abuse me, that's why I have all these bruises on my back. Yasmin took a look at Vanessa's back. It was covered with bruises. "Oh my gosh." she said in shock. Jade pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton Hotel. "Come on guys." she said. The Bratz got their things and got off. Vanessa followed and Jade said, "I'll see if you can get a room with us." "Yeah." Cloe said. Jade went to the manager's desk and came back. "We're staying in the other Superstar Suite, the one with five beds." she announced. "Our room is right across the hall right?" Cameron asked. "Right." Jade said. The girls and boys went to their rooms. Vanessa said, "I've never beed in a room this nice, it's cool." "You hangin' with the Bratz." Yasmin pointed out. "Thank you all so much." Vanessa said giving Yasmin a hug. "You're welcome." she said returning it. "Sasha," Vanessa said. "How do you know so much about doctor stuff?" "I might follow in my mom's footsteps and go to medical school, be a doctor." Sasha answered. "And she's been reading her mom's medical books." Cloe added. "Oh shut up." Sasha joked. "Hey," Cloe said. "I'm just sayin'." The girls got settled.

"What about Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron?" Cloe asked. "What about them?" Yasmin asked. "How long do you think they'll be together?" Cloe asked. "I dunno," Jade answered. "Probably a while." "Why do you ask?" Vanessa asked. "Just wondering." Cloe said turning the page. There was a knock at the door. Cloe looked through the little peephole and saw two people, parents. "I see parents." she announced. Vanessa ran into her, Cloe, and Yasmin's room and hid in the closet. Cloe opened the door and the man asked, "Have you seen a girl, wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and Phat Farm sneakers?" "Nope," Cloe said. "Sorry, bye." The woman stopped the door with her foot. "What?" Cloe scoled. "You're lying." she said. She pushed Cloe out of the way and Sasha stood up and said, "You can't do that." "Yes we can." the man said. They checked under the bed in each room. In the closet, Vanessa grabbed Jade's go-go boot and jumped out. "Leave me alone." she said. Cloe then realized that they were Vanessa's parents. "Vanessa come on." her mom said. "She already told us about you." Jade said. "I'm calling security and the police." Yasmin said picking up the phone and dialing the number. "Just leave me alone." Vanessa cried out. The police and security came up. "I'm glad you girls called." the officer said putting handcuffs on Vanessa's parents. "Does this mean I'll have to go to foster care?" Vanessa asked. "Not if the girls say you can stay with them." the officer said. "She can stay." the Bratz instantly said. The police and security left and Vanessa said, "Thank you so much." "No problem." Yasmin said. "Wait," Vanessa said. "If I go back to Cali with you guys, I can't just intrude in on your families." "Yeah you can," Yasmin said. "You can stay with me." "Yeah." Cloe said. "Thanks." she said. The Bratz went to bed.

"We better hurry up," Sasha said. "We have to go." The Bratz got dressed the next morning. They met the boys down stairs and then went to Concert Palace(made up). They did their concert and then left for their final stop on the tour, Atlanta, Georgia.

Another chapter complete. Chapt. 3 coming soon. Sorry this is so short. Read & Review. NO FLAMES!!!!


	5. Atlanta!

Chapter 5: Atlanta!!!

"This will be so cool." Sasha said. "You just want to find the music store." Jade said. Cloe was driving this time and Cameron was in the passenger seat. "You guys are the coolest friends ever." Vanessa said. "Thanks." Yasmin said. "Hey Sash," Cameron said. "You ought to be a music teacher." "Oh," Sasha said. "You got jokes." Cameron laughed. "She has her heart set on a music producing career." Koby said. "We know." Dylan said. Sasha kissed him. "Why don't we check out some of the sites of Atlanta." Yasmin suggested. "Whenever we get there." Jade said. Sasha switched on her Beauty Boombox and turned the volume up. "What song is that?" Koby asked. "Beep, by The Pussycat Dolls." Sasha said. "Come dance Vanessa." Yasmin said. "I can't dance," she said. "I'll watch." "Nope, come on." Yasmin said pulling Vanessa up. Vanessa got pulled over to Yasmin. Cloe gave Cameron the wheel and joined her friends. "Just do what we do." Sasha said. Sasha started doing the dance that went with Beep. Vanessa immediatly picked up the steps. "Can't dance huh?" Yasmin said. "You can groove sista." Sasha said. "Thanks." Vanessa said. "Ummmm...excuse me for interupting," Cameron said. "But look out the window." Everyone looked out the window. "Look, we're here." Sasha said pointing to a sign that said Welcome To Atlanta. "Home of rapper, TI." Jade said. "Home of singer Monica." Yasmin added. "And home of-" Sasha began. "Chilli and T-Boz from TLC!" they all finished. "Do we have to carry your shopping bags?" Dylan asked. "We'll think about it between now and when it's time to start shopping." Yasmin answered. "That's a yes." Cameron said. The girls went on to the hotel.

"This room is cool." Sasha said. The Bratz were in their room at the Hilton Hotel. "I'm so glad this is our last stop." Cloe said. "Why?" Yasmin asked. "I miss my parents." Cloe answered. "Me too." Jade said coming into the room. Sasha's cell rang the ringtone of, Buttons, by the Pussycat Dolls. "Hello...hey mom...we're at the last stop, Atlanta...I miss you too...love you too...bye." she said. She then snapped her phone shut. "Who was that?" Cloe asked opening her laptop. "My mom," Sasha said. "She misses me." "All of our moms do." Yasmin said. "I know right." Jade said. "Guys," Vanessa said. "Come on, let's just have fun, start by going shopping." "Now you talkin' sista." Jade said. The girls went to the boys room. "Okay," Cameron said. "Let's go." The Bratz and the boys went to the mall.

"This top is so cute." Jade said picking it up. They girls and boys were at the mall. The boys had to carry shopping bags. "Can we go," Dylan complained. "We've been here for like, two hours." "Okay." Cloe said. The Bratz paid for their things and returned to the hotel. "Here's your stuff guys." Cameron said handing the girls their bags. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Dylan asked. "Well," Sasha said. "We can always downtown and get a tour of the city." "No," Cloe said. "I'm just want laptop time." "I'm gonna play video games if Sasha would get away from the front of the TV." Yasmin said. Sasha moved and Yasmin turned on the TV. The news was on so she kept flipping until she got to the video channel, where she saw some familliar faces. "Guys look," Yasmin said. "The video we shot before we left for the tour is on." "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "It's When We're All Together." Sasha and Jade sat down in the floor. Vanessa did too. The girls and boys were dancing around and cheering. After the video was over, Sasha said, "Strike one for the Bratz." "Totally." they agreed. "Now girls," Yasmin said. "Let's go down to the relaxation room and get manicures, pedicures, facials, and massages." "This is a girl thing," Sasha said. "You guys stay here." The girls went down to the relaxation room.

"This is the life." Sasha said. "I'm tellin' ya." Cloe said. The Bratz were in the Relaxation Room getting their nails and feet done now. They had their massages already. "I've never done the whole spa thing before." Vanessa said. "Well," Sasha said. "Like we said before, you're hangin' with us." "So you get treated like a princess with bratitude." Cloe added. A guy came up and said, "Cucumbers for your eyes." The people put the cucumbers on the Bratz and Vanessa's eyes. They then got the facial stuff put on their faces. After an hour, they got the facial masks taken off and were done for the day. They put their clothes back on and went back to their room.

"How was it?" Cameron asked once the girls were back. "Great." Sasha said. "Look Cam," Cloe said. "I got French Tips." "Cool guys." Dylan said. "We better go so you guys can get some rest, tomorrow we have to do the concert, then head back to Virginia, catch our flight back to L.A., and then drive to Stilesville." Cameron said. "Chill Cam," Sasha said. "It's not gonna be the end of the world." "Yeah." Yasmin said laying on Eitan's shoulder. "Come on guys," Jade said. "Let's go and explore ATL." "No!" everyone said. "We need to sleep." Yasmin said. "Yeah." Jade agreed yawning. The boys left and the girls went to bed.

"Let's do this." Sasha said the next morning at the Concert Palace(made up). The girls went on stage and sang their songs. Afterwards, they got on the bus headed back to Virginia.

Another Chapter done. Chapter 6, the final chapter up soon.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6:Home Sweet Home

"We're on the plane going home!" Cloe shouted on the plane. Again, the Bratz and the boys were flying first class. "One big yay!" Yasmin said. "I can't wait to see my parents." Cameron said. "Neither can I dude." Koby said. "I missed my mommy and daddy so much." Sasha said. "So did I." Jade said. "Hey Sasha," Dylan said. "Come here, I wanna show you the CD I brought from the store." Sasha got up and sat by Dylan. "Hey Yasmin," Eitan said. "Come here, I brought a new book." Yasmin got up and sat by Eitan. She took the book and began to read. :"Cam," Cloe said. "Come share a milkshake with me." Cameron got a straw and went over and sat by Cloe. "I have fashion designer's block." Jade said. Vanessa and Koby were trying to help her out. "And when are you gonna launch this so-called fashion designing career?" Yasmin asked looking up from her book. "When I send it to some big Fashion Critic." Jade answered. "Jade," Cloe said. "You're already a singer, what more do you need?" "To be a big Fashion Designer." she answered. The others laughed. "Let me see the design so far." Sasha said. "Didn't I just say that I had a block." Jade said. "Oh yeah." Sasha said. Jade all of a sudden started sketching like crazy. She didn't even realize that the flight attendent said over the intercom, "We will be landing in Los Angeles, California in ten minutes." "I got it!" she shouted one minute later. She held it showed it to everyone. "Now that's what I call cool." Yasmin said giving her a wink. "Totally scorchin'." Sasha said giving her a thumbs up. Everyone else agreed. The plane landed and the Bratz and the boys got off and got onto their bus.

"First stop," Jade said at the wheel. "Sasha's house." She stopped at Sasha's house and Sasha got off. "Call me." she shouted before running into the house. The next stop was Cloe's. She stopped and Cloe got off. Next was Yasmin's." Jade stopped there and Yasmin and Vanessa got off. She dropped the boys off and then went to drop off their bus. Her parents were there waiting for her. "How was the tour?" her mom asked hugging her. "It rocked," Jade answered. "We had so much fun just hanging together, Yasmin and Dylan had a video game challenge, and Koby says that I sing like the girl that played me in the Bratz movie, Janel Parrish, and-" Jade's dad cut her off by saying, "Calm down, you had lots of fun." Jade, her mom, and her dad went on home.

That night, each one of the girls concluded their diary entries with, _"What would I do without my friends." _

A whole story finished. Read & Review. No Flames! Hope you like it.


End file.
